OS - Juste une profonde admiration
by ontheroad7
Summary: Post-Guerre : Hermione Granger fait ses débuts à Poudlard en tant que professeur de potion. Bien qu'elle tente de se montrer agréable avec son ancien professeur, celui-si semble la mépriser encore plus qu'à l'époque. Fatiguée de son comportement, Hermione décide de lui dire ses 4 vérités, et qu'importe les conséquences.


**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci. Me voilà avec mon tout premier OS, du moins le tout premier que j'ose publier, et qui concerne un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, j'ai nommé Severus Snape et Hermione Granger ! Je tiens à préciser que ce one shots n'a pas pour but d'être particulièrement réaliste sachant que je suis dans le déni total de tous les morts d'Harry Potter, de ce fait ils sont tous vivant pour la plupart et Voldemort semble être le seul de vraiment mort (tant mieux!). Sur-ce, je cesse de vous ennuyer avec mes bavardages inutiles et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Disclamer :**_ L'ensemble du monde d'Harry Potter appartient évidemment à la talentueuse JKR. Je ne fais que jouer et torturer ses précieux personnages._

* * *

_**Juste une profonde admiration, **_

Hermione observa méticuleusement l'homme qui lui faisait face avec une attention particulière et une curiosité malsaine.

Comme chaque matin, la Grande salle n'était qu'à moitié pleine.

Les plus courageux étaient assis à leurs tables respectives tandis que les plus feignants profitaient encore des quelques minutes restantes et de la chaleur réconfortantes que leur offraient leurs lits. Mais bien qu'il n'y ait pas la majorité des élèves, la pièce principale du château était bruyante et les conversations animées envahissaient l'espace, empêchant ainsi les plus téméraires de somnoler.

L'ancienne Gryffondor trempait de façon aléatoire sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge et porter l'objet à ses lèvres qui ne contenait que du vide la plupart des fois.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de son collègue, et même avec une certaine volonté, elle n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir. Elle ne réalisait pas encore que son comportement était quelque peu déplacé, bien que désormais ils soient tous les deux au même rang, trop absorber par le portrait à sa gauche et en particulier par les fines cicatrices encore rougeâtres qui sillonnaient son cou.

Néanmoins, sa contemplation fût brisée quand l'objet de toutes ses attentions quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard de méprit à l'égard de la jeune femme, ayant très bien remarqué son petit manège. Mais ce dernier était connu comme étant un homme de sang-froid et il était clair que l'insulter en public, devant ses collègues et ses élèves, ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

La sorcière retrouva un semblant de lucidité quand la salle fût presque vide.

Alarmée par l'heure tardive, elle renfila sa cape et quitta la Grande salle pour rejoindre un passage secret qui la mena dans un couloir adjacent à sa salle de classe.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ses élèves de première année n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle se glissa dans le cachot dont elle avait hérité à la rentrée et alluma le feu qui s'était éteint durant la nuit d'un coup de baguette magique puis elle patienta jusqu'à ce que les élèves de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle soient réunies au complet et installés. Une fois chose faite, elle débuta ;

- **Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous atteler à la préparation de la potion d'Amnésie. Quelqu'un peut me citer sa propriété ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'attardant sur divers visages. **Oui, miss Bishop ?**

- **C'est une potion qui provoque la perte de la mémoire, il faut compter entre 40 et 60 minutes pour la préparer convenablement et elle est composée de trois ingrédients principaux qui sont de l'eau de Léthé, des baies de guis et des brins de Valérianes.**  
**- C'est excellent Violet. Quinze points pour Serdaigle !**

Quelques exclamations de joie fusèrent de la part des élèves appartenant à la maison de Mademoiselle Bishop et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire en repensant au temps où elle-même était en première année et qu'elle était toujours prête à répondre aux questions, sans qu'elle ne soit jamais interroger. Mais bien que Snape ce soit montrer aussi odieux avec elle durant la major partie de sa scolarité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il était un excellent professeur, le meilleur même, et il l'était toujours à ce jour. Il avait beau être dur, sévère et intolérant, la peur qu'il inspirait obliger ses élèves à travailler avec application.

Combien de fois Hermione l'avait haït intérieurement de lui retirer des points alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'aider Neville, combien de fois elle avait attendu, espérer, qu'il l'interroge, mais en vain ? Et les fois où elle se risquait à parler sans son autorisation avaient toujours des conséquences fâcheuses pour les Gryffondor dont le sablier chuter à vive allure.

Malgré cela, jamais elle n'avait participé aux insultes que Ron et Harry faisaient à l'égard de leur professeur de potions, même si elle était consciente qu'il usait volontairement de son pouvoir et que parfois, certaines de ces remarques étaient exagérées.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Aujourd'hui encore, elle pouvait clamer haut et fort, que Severus Snape était le meilleur Maître des potions qu'elle ait connues.

Ô certes, en sixième année elle avait fait la connaissance de ce Slughorn, mais rien de comparable. Il se contentait de réciter ses manuels et n'avait pas de réelles aptitudes si ce n'est une passion pour cette matière forte intéressante. De plus, il n'avait jamais reconnu son talent à sa juste valeur et cela avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Hermione.

Elle avait eu le malheur de le faire remarquer un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous à une réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et Snape n'avait pas manqué de lui répliquer comme quoi elle cherchait par tous les moyens d'étaler ses connaissances et sa soi-disant supériorité.

La guerre avait changé bien des choses, que ce soit des jugements, comme certaines personnes.

Le château n'avait pas mis longtemps à se reconstruire, pourtant la bataille l'avait énormément détruit. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières s'étaient portés volontaires et avaient contribués à la reconstruction des pièces endommagées. Les tours, les escaliers et les couloirs s'étaient vus offrir une seconde jeunesse et Hagrid avait désormais la chance de posséder une charmante demeure en bois, bâtis sur les ruines de l'ancienne et dont le confort était encore plus appréciable.

En ce qui concerne les postes professorales, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle tête à l'affiche, si ce n'est celle d'Hermione. Dumbledore occupait toujours son prestigieux poste de directeur et bien qu'il frôle les 150 ans _(voir plus, personne n'était réellement en mesure de définir avec précision son âge)_, il ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter de diriger l'école. Minerva McGonagall était toujours aussi stricte dans sa matière exigeante qu'était la Métamorphose et diriger toujours les Gryffondor. Pamona Chourave avait engagé Neville Londubat qui la secondait dans son travail. Binns continuait de raconter l'histoire de la magie, ignorant les années et les événements qui passaient. Flitwick n'avait pas grandi, mais il était toujours apprécié par ses élèves de Sortilèges, de même qu'Hagrid qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à présenter des créatures effrayantes. Remus Lupin était de nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et ses cours étaient toujours aussi intéressants et pleins de surprises.

Une différence notoire néanmoins, était à relever concernant le professeur Severus Snape. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien perdu de son talent _(ni même de son sarcasme, ô grand damne de ses condisciples),_ mais frôler la mort quelques mois plus tôt l'avait fragilisé et il avait été autorisé à sortir de Saint Mangouste seulement 2 semaines avant la rentrée des classes. Dumbledore, ce vieil homme condescendant, s'était beaucoup inquiété de l'état de santé de ce dernier et sans même lui avoir demandé son avis, il avait pris la décision de le libérer des trois premières années, allégeant ainsi son planning de cours et lui laissant plus de temps pour se reposer, corriger ses copies, et concocter diverses potions. Le choix du directeur s'était posé sur une jeune fille dont on ne cessait de vanter les qualités autrefois et Minerva n'avait pu qu'approuver cette décision.

Après la guerre, Hermione avait traversé une période de troubles.

Ses pensées étaient continuellement confuses et elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que tout était fini.

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, Tom Jedusor n'était plus que poussière et désolation.

Durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, son esprit avait continuellement été occupé.

Découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel en première année, fabriquer du Polynectar, comprendre ce que signifiait la chambre des secrets en deuxième année, empêcher Buck et Sirius de mourir en troisième année et jongler entre tous ses cours grâce au retourneur de temps, le tournoi trois sorciers, l'AD et Dolores Ombrage, l'avancée fulgurante de Lord Voldemort, puis enfin la chasse aux horcruxes.

Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer, ni même de réfléchir à son avenir et de penser au futur. À quoi bon, puis-ce qu'elle vivait dans l'incertitude du lendemain, redoutant que la mort vienne la chercher à chaque instant.

Elle enviait Harry et Ron car pour eux, la suite s'était imposée d'elle-même. Le ministre de la magie les avait nommés Aurors, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Bien entendu, Hermione aussi c'était vu proposer ce poste, mais elle se voyait mal jongler entre quatre murs aux ministères et partir en mission dangereuse dans le monde entier. De plus, elle refusait de s'abaisser aux revers de la gloire, comme elle aimait dire, et d'obtenir un rang prestigieux, simplement parce qu'elle avait survécu.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun mérite à être en vie. Alors que faire, sachant qu'elle avait refusé la solution de faciliter qui s'offrait à elle ?

Les jours avaient passé, et elle avait commencé à s'isoler.

Contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas souhaité rejoindre ses parents en Australie pour leur redonner la mémoire. Là-bas, elles les savaient en sécurités, car ici, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un nouveau drame. Elles se plaisaient à les imaginer heureux, bien qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants, et c'était sans doute le cas.

La sorcière avait passé les premières semaines post-guerre au terrier, mais l'atmosphère avait fini par devenir étouffante et elle avait ressenti le besoin de respirer, de pouvoir être seule de temps en temps. Malgré le fait qu'Harry et Ron passent la majore partie de leur temps au Ministère pour compléter leurs formations d'Aurors, l'agitation était toujours présente dans la demeure des Weasley.

Hermione avait commencé à écumait les petites annonces d'appartements dans les journaux quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore.

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise aurait été un euphémisme, elle avait carrément failli s'évanouir tant c'était inattendu! _Elle, professeur de potions à Poudlard ?_ L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Évidemment, elle était douée dans cette matière, tout comme elle l'était en sortilège et en métamorphose. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette pratique passionnante, bien que nébuleuse et difficile car réaliser une potion avec perfection demander énormément de concentration.

Passé la surprise de s'imaginer diriger une classe, ses pensées s'étaient posé sur Snape.

Elle le savait vivant, elle avait même été lui rendre visite en compagnie d'Harry à Saint Mangouste alors qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel. Le voir aussi faible l'avait bouleversé, plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle avait entendu dire par Arthur qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et que sa survie relevait d'un miracle.

Dumbledore ne s'était pas étendu à ce propos dans sa lettre, il avait juste précisé qu'elle n'aurait en charge que les trois premières classes et qu'elle serait évidemment nourrie et logée au château.

La question qui lui taraudait l'esprit était : _pourquoi elle ?_

Après tout, dans leur monde, il existait bon nombre de sorciers ayant des dispositions pour les potions et qui en plus de cela, avaient obtenus leurs diplômes de fin d'année ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione vu qu'elle avait déserté l'école en renonçant aux Aspics.

Mais pour tout dire, la jeune femme n'avait rien de mieux comme opportunité, aussi s'était-elle empressée d'accepter et elle avait rejoint le château sous un regard nouveau, non plus celui d'une élève, mais d'un professeur _(à mi-temps, précisons-le, mais c'était un bon début)_.

L'accueil que lui avait réservé le professeur Snape était on ne peut plus glaciale.

Visiblement, il n'était pas ravi de se faire "voler" trois de ses classes et sembler d'ailleurs avoir été averti à la dernière minute.

Hermione lui avait marmonné des paroles presque incompréhensibles, en s'excusant, même si elle n'avait pas à le faire réellement. Bien qu'elle se montre compréhensive avec son ancien professeur et désormais collègue, aucune de ses attentions ne semblaient réussir à apaiser cette tension qui s'était imposée entre les deux protagonistes.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait espéré que le comportement de Severus aurait changé, après la chute de Voldemort.

Désormais, c'était un homme libre et il n'avait plus autant de responsabilités à assumer, ni le poids de la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules.

Il avait combattu, révéler le véritable côté auquel il appartenait, et surtout, il avait tenu tête au mage noir ce qui avait bien failli causer sa perte.

Désormais, plus personnes n'osaient le critiquer, murmurer des méchancetés sur son passage, car aux yeux de tous il était considéré comme un homme brave, sincère et courageux qui avait sacrifié sa vie entière en luttant sous couverture pour la chute de Tom Jedusor.

Oh oui, les gens et les jugements avaient changé.

Mais contre toute attente, Severus était toujours le même. Toujours aussi froid et distant, toujours aussi sarcastique et méfiant, mais malgré tout ça les gens l'admirer car il avait le mérite d'avoir protégé le survivant, au péril de son existence.

C'est donc plus serein que les élèves avaient anticipé leur rentrée en classe, mais ils avaient vites étaient déçus de constater que le directeur des Serpentard était toujours aussi intransigeant.

- **Everson ! Il me semble que tu as était doté de _deux yeux_ à la naissance, sers-toi en pour regarder ta recette et constates que tu es censé découper en quatre tes baies et non les mettre entières dans ton chaudron,** s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

La jeune professeur passait entre les tables, apportant son aide à ceux qui en avait besoin, et gardant toujours un calme olympien même quand l'un de ses élèves commettait une erreur qu'elle jugeait ridicule et inimaginable.

**- AAAAAH !**

**- Qu'est-ce que... Everson ! Je vous ai dit de couper vos baies, pas d'aller les chercher dans votre chaudron à la main, alors que votre préparation mijote à plein feu !**

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, jugeant d'un bref coup d'œil l'état de son membre, en partie brûlé au deuxième degré. Des larmes dégoulinèrent le long des joues du Pouffsouffle, tandis qu'il tenait sa main avec son bras valide.

**- Cassidy, emmené Seth à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. Et dites à Madame Pomfresh que la préparation dans laquelle il a plongé la main contenait de la Valériane, certains baumes cicatrisants réagissent mal à cette plante.**  
**- D'accord professeur.**

La petite blonde, à peine plus haute que trois pommes délaissa sa préparation et accompagna son camarade blessé jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il allait pouvoir recevoir les soins nécessaires qui guériraient rapidement sa blessure. Hermione soupira du manque de concentration de ses élèves et termina son calmement, pour son plus grand soulagement.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Il était onze heures passé et Hermione n'avait plus aucune cour à donner avant le début de l'après-midi.

Une fois sa classe de première année partie, elle en avait profité pour redonner un semblant d'ordre à la pièce et avait entreposé avec lenteur les fioles de chaque élève contenant une goutte de la potion qu'ils avaient préparées le matin même. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire une préparation révèle-tout, pour savoir qui avait échoué et qui avait réussi, aussi elle remit cette tâche à plus tard et quitta son cachot froid et silencieux pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs, une pile de parchemins encombrants dans les mains.

Rares étaient les fois où Severus se joignait à ses collègues dans la pièce qui leur étaient réservés, préférant la tranquillité et le calme de ses appartements privés.

Mais ce matin-là, par une étrange idée, il avait décidé de s'installer sur la grande table en chêne qui trôner au centre de la pièce, entre deux immenses fenêtres encadrés d'épais rideaux de velours noirs et de trois canapés et quelques fauteuils usés entourant la cheminée ou un feu crépité.

Cette pièce était étonnamment simple et neutre, avec plusieurs rappels des quatre maisons de Poudlard qui s'harmonisaient pour former un endroit presque chaleureux et reposant.

Chaque fois qu'elle s'y trouvait, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec nostalgie à sa salle commune, bien que les Gryffondor et leurs couleurs rouge et or soient on ne peut plus sympathiques et réconfortantes.

C'est avec les mains pleines et surtout avec beaucoup de difficultés que la jeune sorcière était parvenue à pénétrer dans la salle des professeurs. Son regard c'était immédiatement poser sur la silhouette du Professeur Snape qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de relever la tête dans sa direction.

La brune s'était retenue de lui lancer une remarque sarcastique, typique de celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lui décocher, concernant le fait qu'un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de refus ! Mais elle resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas avancer la date de sa mort.

S'avançant vers la table, elle laissa tomber sa pile de documents et le choc fit tremblait le bois.

Un long soupire lui parvint aux oreilles et la pièce regagna son silence. Hermione attrapa le premier parchemin et parcouru les lignes avant de tremper sa plume et d'inscrire la note finale de l'étudiant de Gryffondor, ce dernier ayant obtenu un E, soit un effort exceptionnel.

Après 12 copies corrigées, elle grogna intérieurement.

Aucun élève n'avait obtenu d'Optimal, il y avait d'ailleurs une grande majorité de A (Acceptable). Était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être était-elle un mauvais professeur, pourtant personne ne semblait s'être plaint d'elle jusqu'à présent.

Pour se réconforter, la jeune fille préféra penser que la faute ne venait pas d'elle et que ses élèves n'avaient qu'à passer plus de temps à étudier.

- **Le niveau des deuxièmes années me laisse perplexe, il est vraiment médiocre,** lâcha la jeune fille sans réellement le vouloir.

Un nouveau soupir résonna. Elle cessa de respirer.

- **Tout comme c'était votre cas à leur âge,** lui répondit-il avec une froideur inégalable.

La brune se renfrogna et serra les dents en entendant cette remarque offusquante. Elle avait obtenu des E durant toutes ses années d'études à Poudlard, et il était clair qu'elle aurait même pu avoir des O, si son cher professeur s'était montré un peu plus ouvert et objectif.

**- Je n'ai jamais obtenu de T ou bien de D durant toute ma scolarité ! Et j'ai réussi à préparer du Polynectar seule, alors que je n'avais que 13 ans et que la grande majorité des adultes n'y parviennent pas !**

- **Vous revoilà, toujours et encore, en train de chercher un prétexte pour vanter vos qualités, Miss Granger.**

- **Vous êtes odieux et le jugement que vous avez de moi est complètement ridicule !** S'emporta la jeune sorcière en le fixant avec amertume. **Vous m'avez catalogué au rang de miss-je-sais-tout, sans jamais chercher à comprendre. Vous avez choisi la solution de facilité en me haïssant, alors que je n'étais qu'une simple enfant qui aimait étudier et qui avait constamment peur d'être rabaissée à cause de mon statut de sang ! Vous imaginez à quel point j'étais perdu, au milieu de tous ses sorciers qui connaissaient déjà ce monde alors qu'il m'était inconnu ? Je voulais abandonner, je voulais partir et retrouver ma vie d'avant, mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai refusé de décamper ! Parce que j'étais une Gryffondor, que j'étais courageuse et déterminée. J'ai travaillé, j'ai lutté, et j'en suis arrivé là où j'en suis. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être meilleure que les autres. Mais bien sûr, tout ça vous est égal et vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis en train de vous raconter. Je pensais que vous auriez changé, monsieur, et qu'après tout ce que vous avez traversé vous seriez en mesure de comprendre qu'être sous le feu des projecteurs n'a jamais fait partie de mes priorités, mais je me suis trompé. Vous avez beau avoir sauvé Harry et prouver votre loyauté envers Dumbledore, ça ne change rien de qui vous êtes. J'ignore comment j'ai pu espérer que les choses changeraient. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai tout fait pour être agréable avec vous. J'ai tenté de vous faire la conversation, d'être aimable, j'ai voulu vous faire comprendre que je n'étais plus une enfant, que j'avais grandie et que j'avais mis de côté les innombrables remarques désobligeantes que vous m'aviez faite pendant toutes ces années. Mais vous êtes ainsi, froid et méprisant envers ceux qui ne vous veulent que du bien. Vous êtes détestable, monsieur !**

Quand elle termina son monologue, Hermione était à bout de souffle et son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.

**- Bien. Vous avez terminé, Miss ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous offrir ma présence, si désagréable soit elle, plus longtemps.**

Il ramassa ses affaires en quelques secondes et quitta la salle des professeurs la tête haute et imperturbable, comme si les paroles de la jeune femme n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui. Hermione déglutit, et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de débiter toutes ses paroles qu'elle avait sur le cœur à l'encontre de son ancien professeur et aussitôt, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mal et bouleversée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle termina sa correction et attendit avec impatience la fin de la journée.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Le repas se passa tranquillement, les élèves étaient d'humeurs joyeuses et les conversations animées fusaient.

Tout un tas de plats délicieux étaient disposés sur les tables et chacun se servait au gré de ses envies.

Sibylle, toujours professeur de divination, semblait s'être découvert une nouvelle passion pour les raisins accompagnés de purée de potiron car elle dévorait les deux ingrédients avec avidité et le sourire béat sur son visage semblait signifier que le mélange était goûteux.

Assise à sa droite, Hermione jouait avec ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette.

Elle n'avait pas faim et son visage ne semblait pas aussi rayonnant qu'à l'ordinaire.

De plus, le professeur Snape n'avait pas jugé bon de participer au diner, or il se joignait toujours à la table le vendredi soir.

Elle se sentait responsable de cette absence.

La brune était perdue dans ses pensées et ne participer à aucune conversation.

**- Je sens des ondes négatives autour de vous, ma chère. Votre esprit est tourmenté et oh... vous êtes à l'aube d'un changement, d'un très grand bouleversement. Vous n'êtes pas assez ouverte pour que je sache si cela aura des conséquences positives ou bien ... funestes !**

Hermione tourna la tête et jugea sa collègue d'un bref coup d'œil.

Elle avait toujours été très réfractaire envers cette matière vaste qu'était la divination, de plus possédait un troisième œil n'était pas nécessaire pour constater qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse ce soir-là.

Néanmoins, elle était intriguée par ce soi-disant changement. Mais connaissant Sibylle, il n'était pas incertain que sa "prédiction" ait quelques mois de retard et qu'elle concerne son entrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur.

C'est l'estomac presque vide qu'Hermione quitta la Grande salle.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses appartements, elle croisa Ginny et les deux filles discutèrent plus qu'un quart d'heures avant de se séparer. Le sourire qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver en discutant avec sa meilleure amie s'estompa de nouveau et elle marcha sans entrain.

Enfin, elle fit face au tableau qui représenter un étang recouvert de nénuphars où trois jeunes filles se tenaient sur la berge vêtus de belles crinolines et de robes en dentelles. Celle du milieu le demanda le mot de passe, les mots allaient franchir sa bouche quand elle fit soudainement demi-tour sur un coup de tête et se rendit au sous-sol.

L'air devint immédiatement plus humide et un sentiment d'inconfort l'envahit. Les couloirs n'étaient déjà pas très agréables en pleins jours, mais alors en pleine nuit c'était encore pire!

Finalement, elle arriva à destination. Face à la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme si elle semblait finalement réaliser ou elle se trouvait présentement. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva la main, prête à toquer, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute et s'éloigna... avant de revenir encore plus rapidement et de donner trois gros coups sur le bois sans réfléchir.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit sembla durer des heures, mais la jeune sorcière resta planter devant la porte, comme pétrifier de panique. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, une personne apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle cessa totalement de respirer en le fixant.

- **Miss Granger**, dit-il de sa voix traînante habituelle.

- **Monsieur.**

Elle déglutit.

Ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, mais pas un seul instant elle avait réfléchi. Qu'allait-elle lui dire, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle-même l'ignorer et la panique se mit lentement à envahir ses veines.

Elle voulut fuir son regard, mais ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec intensité, comme s'ils sondaient son âme au plus profond d'elle-même.

**- Potter et Weasley étaient brillants pour m'énerver, mais jamais ils ne se sont permis de venir jusque dans mes appartements!**

**- Monsieur,** répéta-t-elle fébrilement en se sentant frissonner, **je... je voulais m'excuser.**

**- Tiens donc, vous, la célèbre Granger, vous venez vous excusez ? Que me vaut ce désagréable honneur ?**

**- Je regrette certaines de mes paroles. Vous ne méritiez pas que je m'acharne sur vous de la sorte et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'admets avoir agi puérilement en vous lançant ma façon de penser au visage sans raison.**

**- Vous me décevez, miss Granger.**

Le cœur de la concerner rata un battement et sa bouche devint pâteuse. Devant son manque de réaction, Snape enchaîna ;

**- Pour la première fois de ma carrière, je vous ai trouvé courageuse ce matin. Enfin, vous avez eu la force de me dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. J'ignorais que vous oseriez me faire un tel affront un jour ! Évidemment, je n'irais pas prétende que vos paroles m'ont fait plaisir, mais j'étais obligé d'approuver votre honnêté. Et bien que vous ayez prétendu des choses dont vous n'aviez pas la certitude, je comptais ne pas vous en tenir rigueur. Et vous revoilà, anéantissant le peu d'estime que j'avais à votre égard.**

**- Monsieur...** Objecta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je vous interdis de me couper la parole ! J'ai écouté avec attention votre discours, ce matin, à vous d'en faire de même. Comme je disais, j'étais en quelque sorte "fier" de vous, bien que ce soit un grand mot. Je vais vous faire une confidence, miss Granger. Pour tous vous dire, je ne ressens nullement le besoin de changer qui je suis, simplement pour vous plaire à vous et aux autres. Je trouve ce revirement de situation bien causasse, vous savez. Avant la guerre, je n'inspirais que la peur. Les gens refusaient de croire en moi, ils me craignaient, me jugeaient sans même me connaitre. Personnes n'avaient confiance, tout le monde pensait que je n'étais qu'un lâche et ils étaient tous convaincus que je n'existais que pour servir Voldemort, malgré les apparences. Pas que je m'en soucis, évidemment. Et voilà qu'il est mort, que les vérités éclates et vous êtes tous avec ce même regard de pitié qui m'insupporte. " _Oh, pauvre Severus, il a dû tellement souffrir. Oh, pauvre homme, il a sacrifié sa vie pour la justice. Oh, oh, oh, le malheureux_ ! " **Imita-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et mélodrame.** Croyez-vous, miss Granger, qu'il soit possible d'oublier le passé ? De faire abstraction de tous ses gens qui vous ont fui et craint car ils ne se fiaient qu'aux ragots? Je ne suis pas Potter. Je ne m'abaisse pas au revers de la médaille et surtout, je n'oublie rien. Je refuse de faire un trait sur les événements de l'époque et d'agir comme si de rien étais en profitant des nouveaux privilèges qui me sont offerts, simplement parce qu'ils savent désormais la vérité et qu'ils pensent me connaitre. Mais je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même et je compte bien le rester. Alors s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi votre pseudo indulgence et cesser de prétendre que vous avez confiance en moi et que vous voulez apprendre à m'apprécier, simplement parce que vous avez pitié. Je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois, maintenant, déguerpissez.**

**- Ainsi, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que vous faites erreurs. Je me sens quelque peu offusquer de savoir que vous me mettez dans le même panier que les autres, bien que dans un sens je ne le devrais pas car c'est toujours ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours été une idiote et insupportable élève à vos yeux. Je ne vais pas vous dire que le jugement que vous avez des autres sorciers est faux, car cela serait vous mentir. Après tout, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir puis-ce que c'est vous qui êtes concernés. Ils disent vous connaitre, vous offrent leurs grâces et prétendent avoir toujours eut confiance. Ce n'est pas vrai, vous et moi le savons. Mais je refuse que vous me considériez comme toutes ces personnes décervelaient, qui agissent tel des moutons en suivant l'opinion publique ! Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, monsieur. Je vous ai toujours admiré, et ce, depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Vous me détestiez, vous faisiez de ma vie un enfer, vous vous amusiez à retirer des points à ma maison, vous ma rabaissiez, vous m'insultiez, mais j'ai toujours eu une très haute estime de vous. Avant même d'avoir connaissance de l'Ordre, vous m'intimiez le respect et j'étais fière de vous avoir comme professeur car il était clair que vous étiez un maître des potions excellent. Ensuite, celui-dont... Tom Jedusor est revenu, concrètement, et les choses ont changés. Vous avez repris votre couverture et j'ai su une partie de la vérité vous concernant. Jamais je n'ai douté de vous, jamais je ne vous ai imaginé trahir Dumbledore. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, j'avais confiance en vous, je savais qu'au fond vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et ça n'avait rien à voir avec votre comportement envers moi. Je ne vous ai jamais jugé monsieur, et vous ne m'avez jamais inspiré de la pitié, si ce n'est une profonde admiration pour votre courage et votre loyauté, digne des meilleurs Gryffondors. Peu de sorciers auraient été capables d'accomplir votre travail, traverser toutes ses années dans le mensonge et survivre alors que vous étiez prédestinée à mourir. Peut-être que vous êtes lasse de m'écouter parler, et que vous ne me croyiez pas, mais je le répète, une fois de plus, je vous ai admiré et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. J'ignore d'ailleurs, comment je peux éprouver un tel sentiment à votre égard, car malgré tout ça je suis contrainte de reconnaître que vous êtes l'homme le plus mesquin et le plus exécrable que je connaisse.**

_Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? _

Le silence était assourdissant.

Le coeur de la brune battait à toute allure et elle avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter.

Severus lui faisait toujours face, ses yeux noirs étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

L'air commencé à devenir irrespirable et ses yeux lui brûlaient, pourtant pas un seul instant elle ne s'imaginait détourner le regard. Elle se sentait forte, et faible en même temps. Fière de lui avoir dit ses deux vérités en seulement une seule journée, et effrayer de sa réaction.

Mais elle n'avait fait que lui dire la stricte vérité, aucun mensonge ne c'était glisser dans ses paroles, encore moins quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'avait toujours respecté et surtout... admiré.

Elle aimait son courage, sa force intérieure et son sang-froid, il avait surmonté tellement d'épreuves... Il aurait pu baisser les bras à cause de la fatigue accumulée, pourtant il imposait toujours autant de respect.

Hermione repensa alors à une rédaction qu'elle avait dû écrire quand elle était en primaire. " _Décrivez la personne que vous admirez_ ", à cette époque évidemment, la bambine avait choisi son père car bien que dentiste ne soit pas un métier exceptionnel, il lui avait construit une cabane en bois qu'il avait installée dans le seul et unique arbre du jardin et cela lui avait valu beaucoup d'admiration de la part de sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione était sûre que le nom qui aurait figuré sur sa feuille n'aurait pas été " _Mon Papa_ ", mais bel et bien " _Severus Snape, mon professeur de Potions_ ".

Et alors, tout se passa très vite.

Une main fine et délicate effleura sa joue rebondie, une autre entoura sa taille, puis finalement, deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur sa bouche.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait, pendant un instant il pensa à abandonner, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'elle répondait à son baiser.

Les premières secondes étaient timides, mais d'une infinie tendresse. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, plongés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient dans ce baiser savoureux.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient sucrées, rapidement elles devinrent pressantes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, facilitant l'accès à son visage, laissant de côté les pressions hésitantes.

Hermione se sentait fébrile, avec l'étrange impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La sensation était exquise, inimitable.

Une nouvelle guerre aurait pu éclater, l'école aurait pu s'effondrer, les couloirs auraient pu prendre feu, aucun des deux n'aurait réagi.

Désormais, il ne se contentait pas de l'embrasser furtivement, simplement, chastement. Leur étreinte se transforma en obligation, devenant une nécessité vitale. Il l'attira contre lui, la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, raffermissant davantage sa prise autour de sa taille pour qu'elle soit encore un peu plus proche de lui tandis que sa langue vint caresser celle de la jeune fille.

Elle garda les yeux fermés, elle savoura ce contact dont elle avait si souvent rêvé, de peur que tout se brise, que tout s'arrête, qu'il disparaisse. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se séparèrent et s'unirent avec passion et dévotion.

Les minutes se succédèrent, s'enchaînèrent, le temps disparu sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Le baiser prit fin et alors, il ne lui resta plus qu'une sensation de vide.

Son cœur battait à vive allure, sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

Elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, restant pantelante face à lui. L'adrénaline la quitta, et l'angoisse prit le relais.

Après avoir abandonné ses lèvres, il délaissa sa taille.

Ses poumons manquèrent d'airs et ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard, trop effrayé à l'idée de le voir répugné.

- **S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça...** chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
- **Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé faire ?** Lui répondit-il aussi faiblement.  
- **Me repousser, me dire de partir et d'oublier... d'agir comme s'il ne venait rien de se produire.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'autorisa à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit la surprit.

Les traits de Snape étaient détendus, son masque de froideur avait disparu et sa pâleur habituelle était trahie par un léger rougissement. Elle le trouva beau, plus que jamais et elle du lutter contre l'envie d'effleurer sa joue.

- **J'ai attendu des années avant de le faire,** souffla l'homme en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, prenant lui-même conscience de la signification de ses paroles, **je n'ai pas l'intention de te repousser une fois de plus... Hermione.**

Pour la première fois, il prononça son prénom face à elle.

**- Comment puis-je en être certaine ?**  
**- Tu as dit avoir confiance en moi... à moins que tes paroles ne soient que des mensonges...**  
**- Alors embrasse-moi.**

Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser avec dévotion, puis il se recula soudainement. Elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me comparer à un Gryffondor !** Dit-il sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Elle lui sourit, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, le premier d'une longue liste.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. *tic-tac-tic-tac*_

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et que vous avez passer un agréable moment en le lisant ! Je pense écrire une partie 2, pour expliquer l'évolution de leurs sentiments respectifs, car il est vrai que le baiser arrive un peu comme un cheveux sur la soupe._

_Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. Vos commentaire, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs sont appréciés à partir du moment ou vous êtes constructifs et que vous ne vous contentez pas d'un " C'est trop nul ", c'est un moyen comme un autre de progresser !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être à la prochaine fois ! :)_


End file.
